Un dia mas
by inesz
Summary: Un solo cap!DG100.Gin se desperezaba con una sonrisa en los labios "buenos dias" -"buenos dias" susurro draco dandole un suave beso en la boca mientras...-Acabado-


Weeee!A ver k os parece este fic...m da la ligera impresión de k va a gustar mas k los otros xDDDD... no se xq sera.... oie muxas asias x los reviews k me tais dejando en los otros fics y tal eh...

Lady malfoy!!!lo de los puntos suspensivos es una maniaa! nu puedo evitarlo xD es k 1 punto solo punto lo veo mu soso jejeje...en este fic toi segura de k me reñiras muxo muxo muxo...

Es solo de un capitulo y no pienso continuarlo! K lu estropeo...a ver si os gusta ;)

.................................................

Ginny se desperto y observo el cuarto, todas las velas se habian acabado...estaba toda la habitacion desastrosa... la silla rota, un vaso hecho añicos, la ropa de ella y el por el suelo, las mantas tiradas...solo estaba tapada con una sabana...

Algo le hacia cosquillas en el cuello y ginny con un ojo todavia entrecerrado por la claridad del dia que se colaba por las reendijas de las cortinas verde esmeralda se giro...el culpable de esas cosquillas era draco le estaba dando besitos por todo el cuello...

-uhmm...-ginny se desperezaba con una sonrisa en los labios-buenos dias

-buenos dias-susurro draco dandole un suave beso en la boca-ojala pudieramos estar asi siempre...

-y xq no vamos a poder?-ginny se subio encima de el y comenzo a darle besos por el cuello a modo de rebancha...- a mi me gustaria repetir lo de anoche...-se quedo un momento pensativa y dijo...-menos la pelea...sabes que la silla esta rota?

-ummm...pues yo la pelea la repetiria-dijo draco riendose...-me encanta verte enfadada..

-a ver bobo! como no me iba a enfadar...me cogiste sin decir que eras tu! Pense que me estaban secuestrando...

-bueno eso esta bien...asi me aseguro de que nadie mas que yo te toca...-la sonrio...sabia que la estaba sacando de quicio pero no podia evitarlo...le encantaba...

Ginny comenzo a intentar golpearle en el pecho pero el paraba todos sus intentos...-oh venga no te enfades...ya se que eso no es razon para haberte cogido desprevenida...la proxima vez lo hare al modo aburrido...te saludare-dijo con los ojos en blanco

-umm...-ginny sonrio para si misma-comienzo a domarte

-por desgracia...-murmuro draco

-ya pero despues obtienes tu premio...-dijo ginny riendose y comenzo a besarle sus perfectos abdominales...el emitio un ligero gemido y tras un largo beso apasionado se puso encima de ginny...-aprende..-dijo con una sonrisa picara y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago

-jajaja Para! para!eso es trampa!-gritaba ginny entre risas intentando detenerle, ella tiro de sus manos hacia si y el cayo a escasos centimetros de su cara... el resto los pocos centimetros que quedaban para besarla pero se detuvo secamente y se levanto...

-Draco...pasa algo?

-me llaman...-dijo serio poniendose la sudadera para ocultar el tatuaje

-pe...pero si acabas de llegar...

-si...no se que pasara...-dijo sin mirarla cogiendo los pantalones de debajo de la silla

-Y PIENSAS IR?-grito ginny sentandose en la cama y tapandose el cuerpo con la sabana-eres como un perro! Corre! largate con tu amo maldito imbecil!-ella le tiro un cojin intentando hacerle daño pero el lo cogio al vuelo... ella se volvio a echar en la cama tapandose con la sabana hasta la cabeza.

Draco suspiro, se sento al lado de la cama donde estaba Gin, agacho la cabeza hasta la cara de ella y apollo los brazos a ambos lados de ella para que no escapara...-no te enfades...ya sabes que no me queda otro remedio....-le susurro intentando destaparla

-bueno...pues tendre que buscarme alguien que acabe lo que tu empiezas...-le grito mirandole furiosa

-oh...ahora me diras que soy malo en la cama eh?-dijo draco cabreado...le habia dado en su orgullo...la piel volvio a quemarle...-ahhh...mira gin...-dijo con paciencia volviendo a la calma...no queria irse enfadado...-me tengo que ir...lo siento...se que no te mereces esto pero no puedo estar mas tiempo contigo...te juro que encontrare la forma de quitarme esto que me han grabado en la piel...ya sabes que te quiero...-ella se despato como una pequeña enfadada

-me prometes que no te iras con otra chica por ahí?-dijo mirandolo preocupada

-claro tonta...no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti...-el la beso y se dirigio a la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu

-draco...

-si?-dijo al lado de la chimenea mirandola con una sonrisa

-ten cuidado eh?-dijo estrujando las sabanas de la preocupacion que volvia ahora que el se iba...

-claro...volvere pronto...-y desaparecio entre las llamas...

.................................

Asi era siempre...el se iba con los mortifagos a arriesgar su vida...mientras ella se quedaba sola esperando preocupada a que el volviera...el decia que encontraria una solucion...pero ginny no veia que la cosa mejorase...y ella no podia hacer nada...o si?...

..................................................................................................................


End file.
